


Harvest Time

by PeachesandDream



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur likes dutch, Exhibitionism, Hat, M/M, Pumpkin - Freeform, Sexual Confusion, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandDream/pseuds/PeachesandDream
Summary: While looking for his hat, Dutch learns Arthur's true feelings.





	Harvest Time

Dutch was in a tizzy. 

He had spent what seemed like an eternity searching for his beloved hat. It was not in his tent and nobody in the camp had seen it. In desperation he strode over to Arthur's tent, flung open the flap and began to inquire:   
"Hey Arthur, have you seen--"

The sight that met him stopped him dead in his tracks. There was Arthur, sitting motionless on his cot, buck naked, eyes locked on Dutch. In his lap was a pumpkin, on top of which was Dutch's hat. Underneath the hat was a crudely drawn image of Dutch's face, and behind was a hollowed out hole that Arthur was in the middle of penetrating. 

For a minute neither of them moved. Then Arthur, eyes still fixed on Dutch, slowly began to thrust himself into the pumpkin.   
"Arthur, wha- what are you-" Dutch stammered.

Arthur slowly rose from the cot and started to approach Dutch. The pumpkin bobbed lightly on his cock as he advanced.   
Dutch began to stumble backwards, stammering at Arthur, who followed him outside the tent, Dutch's hat sliding off the pumpkin and onto the ground getting stepped on as Arthur advanced.

Suddenly Dutch lost his footing. With a cry he fell backwards, the back of his head smashed down on a rock, splitting his skull open and killing him instantly. The rest of the camp, which had come out to see the commotion, now stood silently, taking in the scene before them.

Without uttering a word, Arthur stopped and withdrew the pumpkin, tossing it aside where it landed with an exploding thud. He kneeled over Dutch, grabbed his head with both hands, and lifted the deceased man off the ground. He positioned Dutch's opened head wound over his erection, and slowly began to thrust inside, as he had with the pumpkin before, but now with the real thing, in full view of the stunned onlookers. 

It was John Marston who broke the silence. Raising his hands into the air, he began slow purposeful claps. 

Clap. 

Clap. 

Clap.

The rest of the gang, too astonished to do anything else, joined in, with almost liturgical applause. Arthur, hunched over and thrusting into Dutch's head, finished off with a few final thrusts to experience the greatest orgasm of his life. 

The End.


End file.
